1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fiber assemblies, methods of manufacturing the same and optical fiber assembly connections using the same and, more particularly, to optical fiber assemblies, methods of manufacturing the same and optical fiber assembly connections using the same, which can reduce light reflection, suppress reflected return light and reduce connection loss as well as facilitating manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As optical fibers for light signal transmission, in many cases two optical fibers are connected together for use. The connected end of each optical fiber is covered by a ferrule for the purposes of the reinforcement and protection. According to the invention, an optical fiber covered by a ferrule is referred to as an optical fiber assembly.
Where two optical fiber assemblies are connected together, it is necessary to reduce light reflection and suppress reflected return light at each connection end face and reduce the connection loss.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 121805/1989 shows an optical fiber assembly, in which the end face of the connection end of the optical fiber is formed into a convex spherical surface with the center thereof spaced apart from the center line of the optical fiber.
This optical fiber assembly permits reduction of light reflection and suppression of reflected return light.
However, with this prior art optical fiber assembly the light reflection is reduced only by about 50 dB in terms of the reflection attenuation (or reflection return loss). This order of reduction is not always satisfactory. Besides, there is no consideration about the reduction of the connection loss.